Dreams
by SparrowEverlark
Summary: What do you get, when you fall in love? A guy with a pin to burst your bubble... Or shatter your crystal... One really needs to remember, nothing is what it seems and nothing is what it appears to be. Rated M for safety as I'm unsure where this is going at the moment.
1. Prologue

**So. I've been away for quite a while due to the horribleness that is the real world and a horrible writer's block. But I have recently been visited in my sleep by a very handsome, arrogant, over charming king in tight pants... And so and dipping my toes in writing for my all time, very most favorite fandom of all time.**

 **PLEASE be nice. And if you like what you read, please review and let me know or I may end up scratching this fic. Still not sure about it yet.**

 **I owe a very special thank you to AshRhyder over at DeviantArt for her fan comic "Roommates" that sort of helped get my own juices flowing once more. PLEASE go take a look art/Roommates-58800328**

* * *

 _Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she watched him slowly approach from the shadows, dark cloak bellowing out around him in an unfelt wind. She looked about, trying her best to find a way -ANY way- out of the trouble she had not expected to find herself in._

 _He took another step forward, causing her to take another back in retreat. Normally bright, ice blue, mix matched eyes glared back at her, black as coal and hard as steel, causing her heart to race in a fear she could only remember from when she was a girl, on the cusp of adulthood._

 _'Stay back. Y... You have no power over me!' Even as the words slipped passed her lips, even she didn't believe them._

 _A smirk pulled at his thin lips, revealing sharp, pointed teeth as he continued his advance on her. 'Really now, Sarah. Preaching the same thing over and over again won't help you if you don't believe it yourself…'_

 _Her breath left her lungs in one short, quick puff, a shudder running down her spin as she did her best to hold back a whimper. She didn't know what to do. She had never seen him quite like this, even on her first one of the labyrinth, when he played the villain to her heroine._

 _'I think precious, that it is time for you to leave now.' Before she could think on what was happening, he was reaching towards her._

 _She had time to do nothing but let out a scream of pure, unadulterated terror as his hands made contact with her shoulders, the force easily throwing her back and out the window she hadn't recognized he had backed her up to._

 _She watched as he shank from view before turning her attention to the fast approaching ground behind her. She braced herself, knowing there was nothing more she could do but wait for the impending impact._

Sarah started awake, sitting straight up in her bed, in her small apartment, covered in a thin layer of sweat as she pant to fill her lungs with the air she was sure had just been knocked from her at hitting the ground.

It had been ten years since she had run the labyrinth and seen its king, which did not mean she did not think of him from time to time. Recently she had started having dreams, sometimes involving her friends from the Labyrinth, sometimes of the king that ruled over it. Normally it was nothing to out of the ordinary. A picnic with her friends or a casual stroll in the castle gardens with the king, which was how she was SURE it was a dream. Why on earth (or the underground) would SHE being going for walks with the king of Goblins?

In the short time that she had been having these dreams, she had never had a dream such as the one she had just woke from. She couldn't understand it and didn't WANT to.

She took a long, deep, calming breath before throwing the covers off of herself and standing from the bed. Running her fingers through her sweat matted hair she decided there was no time like the present to take a shower.

Grabbing some clothes for the day, she headed down the small hall from her room to the bathroom. Setting the clothes pile down on the edge of the vanity, she turned to the shower, turning the water on to heat before reaching for the hem of the oversized shirt she had worn to bed the night before. Just as she was about to raise it, something in the bathroom mirror caught her eye, causing her to halt her actions and take a closer look.

She watched as the surface of the mirror shimmered, the image of… Something, trying to come through. Just as it started to clear, it was gone, leaving just the smallest of fragments in her mind of what looked to be the throne room in the castle beyond the goblin city.

"The hell?" Once she was sure the communication gate way was closed, she went back to her original task of bathing. "Whatever is going on over there, I have a feeling I will find out all too soon. Better try and relax and mentally prepare myself while I still can…"


	2. Chapter 1

I'm still unsure about this story. I'm unsure of its length, where it's headed and whats happening. I'm literally just winging it it with a base idea. PLEASE review. I live off of them, I write off of them. If you are enjoying it, I wanna hear from you. I may take your silence as dislike and scrap it all together! *Evil, maniacal laugh* No, but really, reviews help writers know what their readers think/like.

Love you all.

Sparrow.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _As the world falls down…_

* * *

At the age of twenty-five, things were good for Sarah. While she still didn't have any idea on what exactly what she wanted to do, she was happy. After her first run of the labyrinth, things between her father, step mother and herself were still touchy sometimes but that was normal for a teenager. As an adult, things were much better between the three of them. It was the relationship between her and her half-brother, Toby that seemed to help things between the older residents in the house.

She was never interested in the boys at school –much to Karen's displeasure- so she was always all too happy to stay home and baby sit Toby. Growing closer with the boy with every day.

She still saw her friends from the labyrinth, often partaking in a game of scrabble with Sir Didymus or listening to news regarding the fairies from Hoggle. Even Ludo would entertain her with tales about the rocks from time to time. They always made sure to follow Sarah's only rule. Do not mention the king.

She moved out of home not long after her twenty-first birthday, finding a little two bedroom, town house perfect for herself but also able to home Toby when she had him for visits.

She worked at a little café just down the street from where she lived -having found she loved to bake and wasn't horrible at it- making muffins, cakes, cookies and all sorts of other baked treats to be sold.

Over all, she was happy with her quiet little life though she did always feel there was a little… Something missing. She had a feeling she knew what it was… or WHO it was but refused to dwell on him and let his name come to her thoughts.

She stood in the little kitchen of the café, hands working over the cookie dough she was currently kneading as she thought about the dream she had the night before. The look in the eyes of the goblin king, the way his body moved, stalked towards her. She had never seen him like that.

She couldn't help feeling that the dream was more than just a dream but what else could it have been? _'Maybe it's the goblin king himself… Grown bored with terrorizing the goblins so he is going to try and terrorize me instead in revenge for beating his labyrinth…'_ She shook her head a little _'No, if that were the case, why wait ten years to get revenge?'_ Her hands kneaded a little rougher at the dough before she gave a sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

She was dusting herself off while waiting for her last batch of cookies to bake, her dream continuing to play over and over in her head. Sarah spared a glance at the clock hanging over the door, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips "Hey, Frank, I'm going to take my break. I'll be back in a bit."

The short, balding elderly baker smiled, looking up from the bowl of cake batter he was folding gently "Not a problem, Sarah. Enjoy."

Frank had been like a grandfather to her, ever since she had applied for a job at the café two years before. She had had no previous experience with baking before, but he took the chance on her, one that seemed to pay off.

* * *

 _The cafe was just a small little family business, one that was said to have been almost as old as the area she lived in. It was nothing overly special, a cozy little corner to sit and get a coffee or a pretty good slice of cake._

 _The old man who owned the place was a kind man, pushing a ripe old 63 years young with no sign of slowing down, his daughter served customers out the front. His hair was a light shade of brown, peppered with grey in places, the one and only real sign of his age._

 _Sarah had found the ad in the local paper, searching for a kitchen hand to help out around the place._

 _Having arrived, the owner, Frank had given Sarah a warm smile and offered her the job on the spot. No other questions asked other than "When can ya start?"_

 _She had been at the café for a little over three months when she had stayed back after closing, fooling around and working on a cake that she had learnt in her childhood from her paternal grandmother when Frank walked into the kitchen "You never told me you could bake, missy" he said with his standard warm smile on his face._

 _Blinking up from her frosting job, a smear of chocolate buttercream across her forehead "I don't really" she informed him "it's just something I like to play with in my own time"_

 _From that day onward, Frank hired a young man to take over the washing of dishes, Sarah was his right hand woman when it came to the baked goods sold, and her gran's cake their best seller._

* * *

That night, she sat in her living room, the t.v. playing in the background, lighting the room in a soft glow as she looked at a small mirror, resting in the palm of her hand.

Her shift that day seemed to pass by her in a blur. She spend the morning in the kitchen, working on cakes for the display cabinet before turning her attention to some bread, finding the kneading a good way to work out frustrations from the night before.

She turned her attention to the t.v. for a moment or two, not really hearing or seeing what was being shown before turning back to focus on the mirror.

She bit at her lower lip a little, her nerves highly telling her this was a bad idea that she was going to break her own rule.

Taking another calming breath, she focused on her reflection "Hoggle, I need to talk to you" Waiting for a moment or two, Sarah's heart started to beat harder in her chest. It normally never took this long to get any of her friends "Sir Didymus?" Still nothing "Ludo? Anyone?"

After an hour and several attempts, Sarah had all but given up, panic icing her veins as nothing showed in the mirror other than her own reflection.

Just as she was going to put the mirror away she heard the gruff voice of her dwarf friend and her heart instantly calmed down "Hoggle? What happen? What took so long? I tried Didymus and Ludo and got no reply from them too"

Heaving a small sigh, Hoggle gave her a small smile "I'm sorry missy. There was a runner in the labyrinth. We all had our parts to play but it's over now. Now what's the hub bub about?"

Seeing his face and hearing his explanation, Sarah found herself feeling kind of foolish for having worried "I need to talk to you about… Something… To do with HIM"

For a moment, Sarah was met with silence before Hoggle took a deep breath "Now, why do ya wanna know about that rat for?" He asked with slight hesitation laced his voice.

"Hoggle, I had a horrible dream last night and I just needed to know if everything in the labyrinth is okay... Is… Is HE okay?" concern coloured her inquiry as she watched him before he vanished from the mirror, popping up a moment or two later from behind her couch.

He stood, watching her for a moment, not saying anything. Sarah could see a range of emotions play over her friends face as he moved to sit down on the faintly lumpy sofa "Truth is, none of us are very sure. For a handful of years, he just seemed to vanish, then just a couple of years ago he started doing his normal, kingly thing with tormentin' all us that work the labyrinth and announcing that he was to take a bride."

It took a moment for the new information to sink in but before she could say anything on the subject of the Goblin King's coming nuptials, the phone started ringing, causing both Sarah and Hoggle to jump.

For a second they sat, starring at each other before Sarah got up to go to the phone. She let the phone ring once more before picking it up and bringing the receiver to her ear "Hello?"

She didn't know why she had panicked. If the goblin king was listening to their conversation and was coming for her, surly he wouldn't have done it via her home line.

"Sarah… Sarah, are you listening to what I'm saying?" The voice of her step mother broke through her thoughts.

"Hm? What sorry?" She couldn't help the blush that lightly dusted her cheeks from embarrassment, even though her step mother wouldn't be able to see it.

"Really Sarah, off with the pixies again. I was saying, your father and I have been invited to a dinner party. I was wondering if you would be able to watch Toby for us tomorrow night." She could almost see Karen's, eyes roll as she repeated herself.

Sarah was quiet for a moment as she thought about her work schedule before replying with a small "Mhm, What time do you want me there?"

She was met with silence in return before she could hear light whispering, her parents trying to agree on when she would best be needed before she once again heard Karen's voice "How about, around five o'clock tomorrow evening? I can put something in the oven for you and Toby to have for dinner. All you will need to do is take it out and serve up?"

"Okay. I can do that. Take care. Yes, I will. Thank you, Karen. No Karen." After a moment or two of Karen's regular hang up babble, Sarah gave a silent sigh "Karen, I have to go, I have a friend here" before putting the receiver back on the hook, doing her best not to slam it before turning back to Hoggle "Tell me more about Jareth and his pending marriage"

* * *

Okay, sorry for the cliff hanger, I just couldn't think of a better place to stop. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!  
Review if you like what you are reading so I know if I'm on the right track or need to change things up a little.  
Love you all,

-Sparrow.


End file.
